


Staycation (JHS)

by parksfilter



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parksfilter/pseuds/parksfilter
Summary: Your boyfriend, Jung Hoseok, spent weeks planning a romantic getaway to take with you while he was on break, but the weather had other plans. Leave it to Hobi to plan an even more romantic evening to make it up to you.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Bangtan Boys Ensemble, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Everyone, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/You
Kudos: 11





	Staycation (JHS)

_ Attention Passengers. Flight 219 to Nassau, Bahamas has been canceled due to extensive weather circumstances. Please contact the airline for re-bookings or refunds. We are sorry for the inconvenience.  _

Great. After waiting at the airport for almost 16 hours, two flight delays due to the heavy rain, and not getting a blink of sleep, your flight was canceled. Your boyfriend finally got a break from touring and had planned a lavish vacation for the two of you to spend some time together, but typhoon season seemed to ruin your plans.

The look on Hoseok’s face was pure and utter frustration. His lips tightened into a straight line and he let out a harsh sigh. You knew how much he was looking to finally getting away with you and how much effort he put into planning the perfect trip. He quickly pulled out his phone and started aggressively typing, you assumed he was sending the airline an email or something.

“So what now? There is no way we're getting out of here today and I think I might die if I have to spend another 20 minutes in this airport,” you felt disgusting from being there for so long. It seemed like you hadn’t showered in days and your ass was numb from the uncomfortable airport chairs.

He looked over at you with his brows furrowed, deep in thought. His expression quickly changed and he stood up, “Give me one minute I have to make a call, I’ll be right back.” You nodded at him and turned back to your magazine. You bought it one of the kiosks when you got here and probably read every article inside at least 3 times. It caught your eye when you were walking to your gate, on the cover it read “ **BTS ON HIATUS?** ” in large red letters and you just had to know what the tabloids were saying about your boyfriend and the other members this time. Hoseok was kind of embarrassed when the cashier was ringing you out, doing a double-take when she noticed the man standing in front of her was on the cover of the magazine you handed to her.

Before you could even flip to the next page Hoseok was back and rushing you to gather your belongings to leave. You had no idea where you were going and what his plans were, and as much as you begged him to tell you he was not budging. 

After you retrieved your luggage, Hoseok led you outside to a black SUV that was waiting for you. How had he managed to get a car service here so quickly? It was one of the perks of dating an idol I guess.

The driver stepped out wearing a black suit and opened the back door for the two of you. Hoseok waited for you to get in while he leaned in closer to the driver whispering something. The driver gave him a quick nod and took your luggage to put in the trunk as Hoseok slipped into the seat next to you.

“So Hobi, where are we going?”

“I can’t tell you, it will ruin the surprise,” he gave you a small smirk, the corners of his mouth lifting upwards and he wiggled his eyebrows.

“Hobi, you have to tell me. You can't just tell me to get in the car and not say where we're going that like, kidnapping.”

He chuckled and slipped his hand into yours, “I promise, you’ll like it.”

-

The car ride to your destination was mostly silent. It felt comfortable though, he kept his hand placed on your thigh gently caressing you throughout the entire ride. You were eager to find out where Hoseok was taking you and he seemed antsy to get to the destination. The both of you were lost in your own thoughts when you let out a hushed chuckle.

“What?” He gave you a confused look.

“If our flight got delayed one more time wouldn’t it be like,” you really couldn’t help yourself from bursting into a fit of laughter before finishing the sentence, “Airplane part 3?”

“That was the worst attempt at a joke I’ve ever heard,” He said, still laughing along with you anyway. “And that says a lot seeing that I live with Kim Seokjin.”

“Come on your laughing it couldn’t have been that bad,” you gently hit his shoulder.

“Oh no, it was pretty bad.” He shook his head at you, he was more amused that you found your own joke funny. Blame the sleep deprivation causing you borderline delirium.

As if it was on cue, the driver stopped the car and announced that you had arrived. You looked out the window and immediately recognized where you were.

“Your big surprise is your apartment building?” You met your boyfriend’s smug grin with a confused stare. This was definitely not what you were expecting. Whatever this surprise was, you had a feeling that Hoseok had something good in store.

-

The elevator ride up to Hoseok’s apartment seemed longer than usual. He was urgently typing something on his phone not saying much since he got out of the car and it was making you nervous. The elevator made a loud ‘ding’ and Hoseok finally looked up. He took your hand and smiled, leading you to his place.

“I’m sorry if it’s not perfect, you know I didn’t have a lot of time to plan this.” Hoseok was a jittering mess and he placed his key in the lock and swung open the door. He let you take a step into the apartment first and followed you closely behind.

The corridor leading to his living room was lined with rose petals and small tea lights. It was the corniest, most romantic thing you had ever seen. But it was perfect, and you hadn’t even seen the entire place yet. You turned your head around and gave him a quick smile before turning back and walking further into the penthouse. 

The living room was stocked up with extra pillows and blankets and there was a campfire playing on the large flat-screen TV. Soothing music came from the surround sound speakers and the room looked cozier than you had ever seen it. Your eyes lit up as you did a 180 and saw all your favorite snacks placed on the kitchen counter. The dining table was set for two, covered with a white silk table cloth and sprinkled with more rose petals and small candles down the center.

“How did you manage to do this on such short notice?” You beamed, turning around to see his expression. He met you with a smile that was just as big as yours and his gaze was full of love. 

“I figured since we weren’t able to get away and have a proper vacation, we could have a staycation instead,” he wrapped an arm around your waist and gave you a gentle kiss on your lips. You were in shock from how he was able to pull all of this off from the time you found out your flight was canceled until now. Not to mention how he came up with this idea all on his own. He truly was the perfect boyfriend.

“Why don’t you grab a snack, I’ll only be a minute.” Hoseok pressed his lips to your forehead before stepping away to his bedroom. You sat down at the kitchen island and admired all of your options. There was a wide array of candy, chips, and even a chocolate-covered basket of fruit. He really went all out for this ‘staycation’ of yours. You grabbed a piece of fruit and opened a bag of pretzels to munch on while you were waiting for your boyfriend to finish doing god knows what. 

“Baby!” Hoseok called from somewhere in his bedroom you assumed, “Can you come here?”

You stood up wiping the small crumbs off of your lap and made your way over to search for him. You walked into the bedroom saw a giant heart, shaped from long stem roses resting over the plush white comforter of his king-size bed. There were more rose petals leading through the master suite into the bathroom. It was like a cliche romance movie, and you loved every second of it.

You continued walking through the master suite following the rose petals to finally find your boyfriend.

“Hi beautiful,” he flashed you a toothy smile, “I figured you’d want to wash up after sitting in the airport for so long.” 

Hoseok sat in his giant bathtub filled to the brim with bubbles, the subtle smell of vanilla filling the room. You really did not know how it could get much better than this. After quickly stripping off your dirty clothes you climbed into the bathtub with your boyfriend. He poured you each a glass of champagne and held his up to make a toast.

“To our staycation, it’s no Caribbean getaway, but I’m always in paradise when I’m with you.” He clinked his glass with yours and you couldn’t help yourself from chuckling at his cheesy toast.

“Thank you for doing this Hobi, I really can’t believe you managed to pull all of this off in an hour. You’re amazing, I love you.” You leaned in to give him a quick peck but he caught the back of your neck and deepened the kiss. His lips were so soft and moved slowly against yours. 

After pulling away he turned you around so your back was pressed to his chest, sitting between his legs. He rubbed the bubbles over your shoulders and placed soft kisses to your neck. This was truly better than any vacation you could have gone on. 

The rose petals, the candles, the warm bubble bath, and the feeling of your boyfriend's smooth chest against your back set the tone for a lust-filled night. You could hardly wait for what was in store after your romantic bath. His gentle touches and tender lips were clouding your thoughts with desire. You felt his firm member pressed to your lower back and you expected that he was thinking the same.

“What do you say we dry off and take this somewhere else,” He whispered in your ear.

“Make sure to move the roses from the bed, I don’t want to get poked.”


End file.
